ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Will
Will & Grace 2 is a 2012 American romantic comedy film. It is a sequel to ''Will & Grace'' which were based onto the hit TV show with the same title. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally all reprises their roles as the main characters, and with Sarah Jessica Parker, Kirsten Dunst, Robert Pattinson, Eva Longoria and Bruno Mars are guess stars in the film. The film was released on June 15, 2012 release. It gained a more popular critical success than the first film, though earned less than the first film at the box office. Earning only $295 million, it is still a huge commercial success. On November 20, 2012, the film was released on DVD & Blu Ray. Though it is credited as the series finale of Will & Grace, the story of Will & Grace would eventually come back with a revival 9th season of the show in 2017. Plot Bruno Mars performs a song "It Will Rain" to celebrate on Jack McFareland and Karen Walker getting married. They took Will and Grace Truman and their entire friends and family on a one month vacation to Hawaii where their relationship are beginning to change. Will and Grace's marrage is about to be torn apart when he is forming a relationship with divorced Liz Prescott, whom is his ex-girlfriend from high school before going out on a date with Grace until he admitted that he's homesexual. He eventually quits being homesexual for the rest of his life, until he reunited with his ex-husband Vince D'Angelo, whom moving to Hawaii, returning homesexual again. Vince, however, became straight and was married to his wife named Emily to live in Hawaii and planning to have children. Meanwhile, Grace also reunited with her ex-husband Leo Markus. As the two are getting back together with their exes, it could be the end of marriage for Will, as they both will make up who will they be with. This is his first time that Will has ever been bisexual besides being homesexual again. It will be difficult for Grace to choice who does she have feelings to. Jack McFarland and Karen Walker are also being torn apart when Jack is becoming homesexual again when he is having a crush on Benjamin Green, but turns out that he had a girlfriend named Amy Prescott, Liz's daughter. Jack can't help it but trying to be himself again. Karen is hoping that everything for her and Jack is set for her wedding perfectly, but if things didn't turn out to be perfect for Karen, she will be returning as a nobody once again, who doesn't understand her about her actually true love who does not offer to be homesexual. While they are facing a serious situation of their friendship, Amy break up with boyfriend Ben seening him flirting with a girl named Amanda. Still thinking about dating Ben, Jack realized that he is becoming homesexual again as he kissed but realized that he felt guilty and really has hurt Karen's heart and decide to keep it a secret to avoid not telling her that he's gay again. Although, Ben does not care if he kissed men which was revealed that he's bisexual. At Jack and Karen's wedding, Ben arrived to their wedding. Although, Jack felt uncomfortable and confessed to Karen which became awry and Karen ended their wedding. Meanwhile, Vince and Will went out to dinner together. Although, before they leave to go back to their wives, the two passionly kissed feeling guilty that the two cheated on their wives. Upset, Will left Vince. As Grace entered the restaurant where Will and Vince had dinner, she has already saw them kissing each other. Will calls Grace, but she did not say anything since she saw him kissing Vince. Although, she furiously hang up on him and decide not to speak to him again. Meanwhile, Rosario talks to Jack that changing his personality can threaten to ruin his life with a "straight true love". Jack admits that he has been homosexual for mostly his entire life and decides to act straight for now as he heads to Karen to apologies. Begging to get together with her, he bought her a diamond ring, but she does not accept to remarry him and tells him that being gay is part of his life and he should stay like that. Jack and Karen later become very good friends. Liz talk to Grace about Will that she and Will used to be dating since high school and has told him that he was gay at the time he met Grace, but never confirmed it. As Will and Grace are both invited to the party, the two have not seen each other for days. Will tries to call Grace, but never calls back. Although at the party, Grace came close to Leo again. Will saw Grace being together with Leo. Will agrees that him and Grace will just remain as friends, as they file for divorce. Ben did not get back together with Amy, but become very good friends as he stays being homosexual. Later, Grace reported that her water broke as her baby is ready to be delivered. As they arrived to the hospital, they gave birth to baby girl named Lila Truman. Two months later, a group of friends returned home where their lives has been restored again. Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and their entire family and friends and Liz are celebrating a family reunion. Will remains gay once again and Grace is now back together with Leo. Production Development Due to the film's box office success, Warner Bros is currently in works on releasing a sequel, with filming beginning sometimes in 2011 for summer 2012 release, titled as Will & Grace 2.Will & Grace sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved July 4, 2010. It was said that it will be shot in The Bahamas for scenes of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen goes on their vacation. It also said that Tom Verica will reprise his role as Danny for the film. On July 9, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. set the film's release date to June 22, 2012, with filming beginning in August of next year, same production for this 2010 film.Wiki News/Will & Grace 2 set for June 22, 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. On June 24, 2010, it was confirmed by the producers of the TV show, Will & Grace that the sequel will be theatrical release like the previous film.Will & Grace 2 reported. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. The film's release date reported an earlier June 13, 2012 release, a week ahead of its original release to avoid competion against Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave].Will & Grace 2 Moves Up One Week Early. Retreived May 16, 2012. Warner Bros. cost the film's budget to $50 million, $50 million lower than the first film, which cost $100 million to produce. On June 8, 2012, while attending the world premiere of the film in New York City, Megan Mully confirms that Will & Grace 2 may be the end of the entire Will & Grace storyline after 14 years. She states: "I heard from director James Burrow that he's not sure if he would make another movie, so he thinks possibly that it might be the end of "Will & Grace". And I'm not sure about it yet. But he is trying to make something posible: by ending the story with a big bang." User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Mulally: 'Will & Grace 2' May Be The End of 'Will & Grace'. Retrieved June 11, 2012. Casting Again, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Within that, Michael Angarano, who didn't appear from the previous film, is set to return as Elliott.Michael Angarano returns for Will & Grace 2. Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. Blake Brown said that he's in "possibility" to make his return as Greg like he appeared from the TV show and previous film.Can Blake Brown returns for Will & Grace 2? Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. It was reported that Robert Pattinson is originally going to appear in the film as himself for the scene where he attends a world premiere, but will be playing as a character Ben instead.Robert Pattinson Stars in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. However, Lady Gaga will appear as herself.Lady Gaga To Guess Star in Will & Grace 2. Retreived May 16, 2012. Sarah Jessica Parker will play as Will Truman's ex-girlfriend from high school Liz Prescott, who is to be Grace Adler's rival because she is jealous that she's going to make a move on him.Sarah Jessica Parker to star in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Kirsten Dunst will play as her daughter Amy.Kirsten Dunst Guess Stars in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Blake Brown reprises his role as Greg, Jack's young friend who helped him trying to be bisexual.Blake Brown Returns for Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Tiffany Evan will play as Greg's love interest.Will & Grace 2 Casting. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Aimee Teegarden confirmed to star into the film.Aimee Teegarden Guess Stars in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Filming Filming begins on July 25, 2011, taking place in Los Angeles, California. The main place will be taking place in Hawaii for Jack and Karen's wedding as well as their vacation.Will & Grace Sequel To Shot in Hawaii? Retrieved July 31, 2011. Filming has mainly take place in Hawaii is to conclude mostly the entire story about the characters dealing with thei realationship.Will & Grace 2 Details. Retreived June 11, 2012. Will and Grace's appartment took place at Emerson College Library, the same location as it was shot from the show, but appeared to be more detailed.Will & Grace 2 begins production. Retrieved June 11, 2012. While filming, it was confirmed that Seth Hayes's character is going to make love to Robert Pattinson's character.Sean Hayes kissing Robert Pattinson in Will & Grace 2? Retreived June 11, 2012. Harry Connack, Jr. and Debra Messing will be filming scenes where Leo Markus and Grace Adler are reuninting when they met in Hawaii with Leo's wife.Debra Messing talks Will & Grace 2. Retrieved June 11, 2012. Filming for Will & Grace 2 wrapped up on November 30, 2011 in Los Angeles, California. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler-Truman * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob *Kirsten Dunst as Amy Prescott *Sarah Jessica Parker as Liz Prescott *Robert Pattinson as Benjamin Green *Michael Angarano as Elliot *Aimee Teegarden as Amanda *Eva Longoria as Emily D'Angelo *Bruno Mars as Himself * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg * Tiffany Evans as Brittany *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney Release On November 7, 2011, the film's teaser trailer was released. On May 2012, MPPA confirmed the film a PG-13 rating for sexual contact.Will & Grace 2 Gets PG-13 Rating. Retrieved May 15, 2012. On June 8, 2012, the film will have a world premiere in New York City.Will & Grace 2 World Premiere To Be Held In New York City. Retreived June 1, 2012. Tickets went on sale on May 18, 2012. Reaction Critical response Will & Grace 2 generally received mixed to review reviews, even better than ''Will & Grace''. Rotten Tomatoes reports that 72% gave the film a positive review on 86 reviewers, with an average score of 8.0/10.Will & Grace 2 (2012) Rotten Tomatoes. Flixter. Retrieved June 9, 2012. 16% of top critics gave the film a postive review based on 39 reviews. Metacritic score it a 36% of an normalized reviews of 31 views.Will & Grace 2 (2012). Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2012-6-9. It than describes the film: a sequel couldn't have never get any better between a film and its own sequel. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "Two years after the original movie continues an unexpected story of group of frienfds dealing with their relationship. The sequel did not expected to get any better communication with audiences.rogerebert.com. Retrieved June 9, 2010. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "ever better than ever".Will & Grace 2 - Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Retrieved 2012-6-9. Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Fans will be even more excited to see the sequel with the same characters and a lot different story,Will & Grace Film Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 9, 2012. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "after two years since they see Will & Grace return, there is something different about them." Will & Grace 2 Film Review. New York Daily News. Retrieved June 9, 2012. Jayson Blair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "We've been missing out the TV show after four years since it ended. Everyone will be excited to see their favorite characters again. This is the most exciting movie of the year. The TV show is too funny."Will & Grace 2 Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved June 9, 2012. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "It's been a long four years. And in four years, audiences are about to go crazy to see their beloved characters to the big screen. This is the most excited movie to watch for fans ever been seen. Will & Grace 2 is perfectly romantic for adults.Will & Grace 2 Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived June 9, 2012. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "When it comes to watch them returning four years after the series finale, they're beginning to get reverse things all over again. Seing Will & Grace dating again is like reversing time and set their lives to the beginning where they've first met each other resetting everyting.Will & Grace 2 Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 9, 2012. Timothy M. Gray of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety] states: "Will & Grace 2 coming back two years after Will & Grace movie which official starts out four yeras after the series finale of Will & Grace, the show. It's like spinning off with Sex and the City 2 after two years from Sex and the City original from now is doing the same like Sex and the City when the characters come back to the big screen after the series finale just four years from now is to start freshly new things.Will & Grace 2 Film Review. Variety. Retrieved June 29, 2012. It was confirmed that 85 percent has accounted tickets from Fandango.com selling from 2,500 theaters. The film will open in 3,655 theaters on June 15, 2012, the second widest romantic comedy release behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valentine's_Day Valentine's Day]. Box office The film grossed $6.1 million in midnight screenings from 2,500 theaters, out taking the original, which brought only $4 million, by nearly 20 percent.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Will & Grace 2' Romances Strong $6.1 Million in Midnight Runs. Retreived June 15, 2012. It ranked #1 at the box office by grossing $15.24 million on it's opening day.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Will & Grace 2' Tops Friday; 'Madagascar 3' Still No. 1 On Opening Weekend. Retrieved June 16, 2012. It made $40.2 million in it's opening weekend, ranking the #1 spot. It was a far cry from the debut of [[Will & Grace (film)|''Will & Grace]], which made $64 million in it's opening weekend. Five days after it's release, the film grossed $48.8 million, another far cry from Will & Grace's five day total of $101 million. It scored bigger overseas earning $45 million, eclipsing the $32 million opening overseas from the original film. It ranked #1 at the U.K. box office with $5.4 million and Australia with $4.0 million. As of August 16, 2012, Will & Grace 2 grossed $97.3 million in North America, with $197.9 million internationally, bringing its total to $295.2 million worldwide. Soundtrack Will & Grace 2 soundtrack was released on June 12, 2012, three days before the film's release in theaters on June 15, 2012.Will & Grace 2 Soundtrack. Retreived May 16, 2012. Home media Will & Grace 2 was released on DVD & Blu Ray on November 20, 2012. References External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Will-Grace-2/272912952786937 Will & Grace 2 Official Website on Facebook] *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Box Office Mojo Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, Calofornia Category:Films shot in the Bahamas Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Will & Grace Category:Sequel films